poisonapplebooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma-Rose
"]] Emma-Rose Paley '''(Nicknamed '''Pale Paley by Henry Green, and '''Em '''by Gabby) is the main character of "This Totally Bites!," and a mentioned character in "At First Bite." She is a 12 year old girl, who attends at West Side Preparatory. She is also Gabby Marquez's best friend. She is portrayed by Ivy Latimer. Personality Unlike her bubbly, outgoing parents, Emma-Rose has 'san interest in all things eccentric, dark, and macabre. She prefers grey and rainy weather, and even states herself she feels different from most people. With similar traits to a vampire, she hates garlic, enjoys rare meat, and doesn't seem to "get along" with domestic animals, preferably her dog Bram. She enjoys drawing and sketching, and wishes to be a designer for fashion, or even an interior, when she gets older. It is also hinted that she has isomnia, a sleeping disorder. Throughout the book, she is also interrupted to be snarky, sarcastic, and even slightly feminine. She appears to dislike pastels and bright colors. According to her, she often flails about issues dramatically, even when they have no reasoning. She also hates Student Council. She also has a somewhat softer side, as she's shown to have a crush on one of the boys in Student Council, Henry Green, who appears to return her feelings. According to Ashlee in "At First Bite," (about two months after the events in "This Totally Bites!,") Henry and Emma-Rose are currently "dating." Physical Appearance Emma-Rose Paley has long, straight jet-black hair that reaches down to her elbows. She has wide navy blue eyes, milk pale skin, and has extremely sharp incisors. She's very slim. Clothing Style Emma-Rose's main outfit on the cover features dark red jeans with a black belt with silver sequins, slung across her hips, a white camisole with dark red cherries on it, with red straps over a short sleeved black shirt, completed with dark purple and white striped wrist-warmers. She also wears a purple clip in her hair. In the first chapter of "This Totally Bites!," she wore dark purple tights, a black sweater dress, and black knee-high boots. Later on in the book, during the Halloween dance, her costume includes a short black satin skirt with a tulle hem, a ruffle front top. Her overall look appears to be a grunge style, normally with color's red, white, black, purple, and grey. Relationships Gabby Marquez Emma-Rose and Gabby are best friends, ever since first grade. The two met one recess, and ever since, have been inseparable. Once Emma-Rose finds out she is a vampire, she outwardly admits her findings to Gabby, who ends up disagreeing with her beliefs. This causes a rift between the two, mid-way through the book. They eventually reconcile at the ending, when Gabby finally believes Emma-Rose.Gabby is portrayed by Lizzy Greene. Aunt Margo Great Aunt Margo, as her title suggests, is Emma-Rose's great aunt. At the beginning of the book, Margo comes to visit, and stays in there apartment for two weeks. Emma-Rose, despite thinking her aunt is weird, realizes she has a strong similarties to her aunt, both personality and appearance wise. Shortly after, Emma-Rose begins to suspect that Margo may actually be a vampire, which then she realizes that she may be one as well.Margo is portrayed by Tasneem Roc. At the ending of the book, during the Nocturnal Ritual, Emma finds out that her great aunt is actually the Empress of the Vampires, which causes her to pass out. Shortly afterwards, Margo then explains to Emma that she (meaning Emma-Rose) isn't a vampire, yet her supposed vampire traits are simply apart of who she is. It also assumed that the two kept in contact with email afterwards. Henry Green Henry Green is Emma-Rose's crush throughout "This Totally Bites!" Henry appears to often tease Emma, repeatedly calling her "Pale Paley" whenever the two interact. Mid-way through the book, Henry ends up befriending Emma-Rose, being the only person who believes in her vampire realization. He helps her find out more about her origins, and walks her to the ritual, along with Gabby. At the very end of the book, he asks Emma-Rose to dance with him, at their Halloween School Dance, showing that he may have feelings for her. According to Ashlee in "At First Bite," (about two months after the events in "This Totally Bites!,") Henry and Emma-Rose are currently "dating." Henry is portrayed by Lincoln Melcher. Bedroom Emma-Rose's room has purple curtains, black wallpaper dotted with hot pink skulls, her "messy" bed, a wooden desk, a shaggy black carpet on the floor, next to her bed, and an alarm clock on the wooden desk beside her bed. Trivia *Emma-Rose is one of the few characters to be in two separate Poison Apple books, another being Ashlee. *It is hinted by Ashlee that Emma-Rose and Henry Green are sort-of dating, though this wasn't confirmed in any other characters point-of-view. *It's interpreted she has insomnia, since she has trouble falling asleep at night. *So far, she is only in two extracurricular activities, them being "Art & Drawing Class," and another being Student Council. **However, she enjoys "Art & Drawing Class," while she hates Student Council. *Her personality traits that resemble her aunts include; **Both like rare meat. **Both frighten domestic animals. (In Emma's case, her dog Bram.) **Both are slightly eccentric themselves. **Both hate garlic. (In Margo's case, Allergic.) *Emma-Rose has stated that when she grows up, her dream job is to be a designer for fashion, or interior, or both. *She loves sketching and drawing. Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:This Toatally Bites!